Kids Space
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Sam e Dean precisam de uma mãozinha de fora para perceberem a profundidade de seus sentimentos. Quem melhor pra fazer isso que uma fã maluca de Supernatural? Slash, Incesto e essas coisas legais. Nada muito explícito. Tentativa de comédia.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Kids Space

**Shipper:** Dean-Sammy

**Classificação:** Livre, se você não liga para palavrões e nem homossexualismo. E Incesto.

**Sumário:** Dean e Sammy precisam de uma mãozinha de alguém de fora para perceberem a profundidade de seus sentimentos. Quem melhor que uma fã maluca de Supernatural?

**Beta:** Tô sem de novo. Alguém se candidata?

**Aviso1:** Tentativa frustrada de comédia.

**Aviso 2**: Os personagens que vocês já conhecem não são meus. Os que vocês não conhecem, também não são. Mas eles existem mesmo. Sério. Aliás, a Gaby está louca pra ler desde que eu falei pra ela que estava escrevendo e que ela fazia parte da história. Muito do que tá aí é real, como a minha personalidade (tirando as partes que eu dou umas melhoradas, eu não preciso ser gorda na fic também né? A fic é minha, se eu quiser me escrever gostosa, eu me escrevo gostosa. Ponto.) e o diálogo inicial. Tudo muito real. Até aí, é claro. E um dia, se vocês gostarem da fic, eu penso em escrever um capítulo do Dean e do Sam, com os detalhes que por ser narrada em primeira pessoa não dá pra pôr aqui. Sejam bonzinhos e comentem a fic, ok? Ela não vai ser muito longa, pretendo acabar logo. (Estou escrevendo durante meu estágio, muito, muito chato, onde eu não tenho nada para fazer). É isso, eu acho. Boa leitura pra quem chegou até o fim desse parágrafo gigante.

* * *

**Kids Space**

- Acho que eles vão terminar a série descobrindo que são gays.

Gabriela riu.

- Acho que não.

- Ah, qual é! Eles são muito gays. Você já leu alguma fanfic deles?

- Não…

A professora de inglês pediu silêncio enquanto escolhia duas pessoas para fazer a leitura de um diálogo.

- Vou chegar em casa e ler – cochichei, olhando inocentemente para a professora. – Os irmãos Wincest... Eles são demais!

Gabriela caiu numa crise de risadas que rapidamente tentou disfarçar como uma crise de tosses. A professora deu uma olhada, mas como não éramos as únicas a conversar ela apenas pediu silêncio novamente.

- Eu não vejo os dois... sabe, assim. Não consigo imaginar.

- É porque você nunca leu as fanfics – falei com ar de sabedoria. – Quando você ler não vai conseguir imaginar outra coisa.

- Acho melhor eu nem ler, então.

Fui impedida de responder ao notar que já tínhamos avançado duas páginas e o que minha colega a duas carteiras da Gabriela lia agora era o trecho de um texto enorme, que assim que ela acabou, a colega ao lado da Gabriela começou.

_Epa._ Meu cérebro começou a me enviar relatórios lentos do que aquilo poderia significar. Olhei para o celular, desejando que ele tocasse e… Ele tocou. Sem tempo para girar os olhos como costumava fazer quando algo estranho ocorria, passei a alça da mochila nos ombros e me levantei.

- Sorry teacher. I have to go. – murmurei numa péssima pronúncia, ao mesmo tempo em que Gabriela começava a ler.

_Ufa._ Me safei dessa. Odeio ler Inglês em público, eu simplesmente sou péssima nisso. Pra falar a verdade eu não gosto muito nem do idioma, acho muito bonito e tudo mais só que eu simplesmente não consigo me imaginar terminando a faculdade de quatro anos falando fluentemente. O que era essencial para conseguir meu diploma de tradutora.

Entrei no carro do meu pai, e ele deu a partida em silêncio, como sempre fazia. Não é como se eu me importasse, eu gosto de silêncio, eu podia encostar no banco, fechar os olhos e imaginar os meus dois heróis de Supernatural se pegando. Caraca, como eu gostaria de ir lá ter uma participaçãozinha...

Cheguei em casa morrendo de sono então nem parei para comer. Escovei os dentes, liguei o ventilador no máximo e me deitei, abraçando o travesseiro macio e imaginando que quem estava ali na verdade fosse o Dean... E a parede atrás de mim fosse o Sam... Ui! Acho que eu preciso procurar um padre para uma grande confissão. Ou talvez um bom terapeuta, como a Gabriela provavelmente me diria.

Mas amanhã, porque hoje eu estava com muito, muito sono...

**s2s2 S&D s2s2**

Eu não teria notado absolutamente nada errado. Não mesmo, eu estava no absoluto torpor do mundo dos sonhos. Eu agarrei o travesseiro e… o travesseiro me agarrou de volta.

_Minha imaginação está ótima hoje._

Recuei ligeiramente, só para tomar coragem e confirmar que era apenas um travesseiro. Porém, quando recuei, o travesseiro de trás também se mexeu, suspirando na minha orelha.

Diabos, travesseiros não suspiravam!

Levou uns cinco segundos até me desfazer dos dois travesseiros e pular da cama, arrastando um dos lençóis junto comigo ao notar a excessiva falta de tecido no meu corpo. O lençol, porém, estava enroscado em outro corpo que definitivamente não era um travesseiro.

- Ah, meu Deus…

Ele foi o primeiro a acordar, e eu permaneci estática, esperando. Só não fazia ideia do quê.

Ele se sentou, meio tonto, e eu quase deixei o lençol cair quando eu vi quem era.

- Puta que pariu!

O que eu estava fazendo numa cama que não era minha com o Jensen Ackles? Ah, meu Deus, ah meu Deus, AH. MEU. DEUS!

Ele olhou pra mim, as sobrancelhas franzidas e um certo olhar curioso.

- Desculpe, eu devo ter tomado um porre ontem, porque eu não me lembro de você, mas seja quem for, por que você não volta aqui pra cama mais um pouquinho? Ta cedo, ainda não é nem…

Ele se virou para o lado, procurando o celular ou um relógio ou o que seja, mas seus olhos travaram quando se voltou para a esquerda, e eu tive o prazer de ver Jensen Ackles com a boca aberta, numa perfeita imitação de seu personagem Dean.

- Mas que porra é essa?

Ah, meu Deus de novo! Jensen estava certo, _que porra era essa_? Eu conhecia aquele cabelo, aqueles ombros morenos e musculosos… Ah, meu Deus!

- Jared? – exclamei num tom histérico. Aquilo não era sério, era mais uma grande peça da minha imaginação fértil. Mas é sério, ela nunca foi tão brincalhona assim.

Jensen me olhou confuso, mas depois seus olhos endureceram um pouco.

- Você não saia daí – ele me falou, firme. – Já falo com você, e se fugir, eu juro que volto ao inferno se preciso para ouvir sua explicação. – Então ele se voltou novamente para o moreno, e meio hesitante, sem nem ligar para minha presença, cutucou-o. – Acorda. Vamos, acorda logo! Qual é, Sammy, acorda logo, porra!

Quando eu achava que alguma coisa tinha realmente acontecido com Jared, ele abriu os olhos, sonolento.

- Dean? – murmurou. Juro que meu cérebro deu um nó. – Dean? Está cedo, o que você está fazendo na minha cama?

Jensen abriu a boca para responder, mas eu fui mais rápida.

- Espera aí, espera, espera! Você o chamou de Dean? E você o chamou de Sammy? Essa é algum tipo de fantasia de vocês ou coisa assim?

Os dois me olharam, Jensen irritado, e Jared… Bem, Jared levou um susto, sentando-se rapidamente e puxando o único lençol que restava até o pescoço.

- Oi – murmurei tardiamente, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Que diabos…?

- Eu não mandei você ficar quieta?

- Tecnicamente, você mandou eu não sair daqui, não disse nada sobre eu dizer qualquer coisa ou… - Meus olhos arregalaram novamente e meu queixo caiu. – Porra! – exclamei alto. Os dois me olharam confusos. – Porra! – exclamei de novo por ter ouvido meu primeiro _porra. _– Eu estou falando inglês!

E a constatação disso caiu ainda mais pesadamente em meu estômago. Eu não estava entendendo nada.

Jensen e Jared também não, agora os dois me olhavam como se eu fosse um daqueles zumbis muito feios que eles caçavam no Supernatural.

- Ok. Você está falando inglês, nós já percebemos isso... Agora porque você não respira fundo enquanto eu e meu irmãozinho aqui temos uma conversa?

Os dois trocaram olhares confusos e irritados. Pisquei, meu cérebro conseguindo captar apenas uma coisa daquilo que Jensen falou.

- Irmãozinho, sério? Vocês estão zombando de mim ou o quê? Sabe, eu sou fã de vocês, caras, mas isso não é… legal. Principalmente quando eu não sei como fiz para atravessar 8 mil quilômetros em uma única noite e minha última lembrança é de ir dormir na minha cama com meu pijama da Hello Kitty, pensando em…

Interrompi-me quando minha ficha caiu. Então eu ri.

- Mas é claro! Esse é mais um dos meus sonhos pirados! Vocês não são reais.

Ignorei a expressão totalmente aturdida de Jared Padalecki e a cética de Jensen Ackles, fechei meus olhos e segurei com maior firmeza o lençol que cobria meu corpo.

- Ok. Vocês não são reais. Eu vou me beliscar, abrir meus olhos e acordar na minha cama, encarando os meus maravilhosos pôsteres de vocês e, bem, não vocês em carne osso. Até porquê vocês _em carne e osso_ devem estar muito ocupados com a sexta temporada de Supernatural nesse momento… Vocês não estão aqui, vocês não são reais. Muito bem, eu vou acordar dentro de um, dois, três, e… Ai!

O beliscão doeu demais, e não foi meu.

- Merda – soltei dando um passo para trás e quase tropeçando quando abri meus olhos e dei de cara com a expressão ainda cética de Jensen. – Você é real.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sério? Eu não tinha notado.

- Dean, vamos com calma, ok? Ãm… moça? Qual seu nome?

O fato de eles continuarem se chamando pelo nome dos irmãos Winchester me irritou. Muita coisa estranha estava acontecendo, mas me fazer de tonta? Por favor, não.

Mas, droga, era o Jared! _O_ Jared! Embora minha vontade você gritar para que ele se explicasse e me dissesse o que eu fazia em sua cama, minha resposta saiu doce e dois tons abaixo.

- Meu nome é Paula. Paula – repeti, estranhando que a pronúncia do meu próprio nome não saía muito bem no meu novo idioma. – Isso está me assustando – murmurei baixinho.

- Ok. Paula. Eu sou Sam e esse que você provavelmente já conhece é o Dean. – Ele não se importou quando eu girei os olhos. – A questão aqui é a seguinte: como vocês dois vieram parar na minha cama?

- É uma boa pergunta – Nós dois, Jensen e eu, respondemos ao mesmo tempo. Ele me encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e eu dei de ombros, tentando não olhar para o… Oh, my God, o abdômen definido descoberto…

- Dean?

Jensen, ou Dean, ou o que seja, abriu os braços.

- Inocente dessa. Não me lembro de nada.

Jared se voltou novamente para mim.

- O quê? - Se a insinuação não tivesse me deixado irritada, eu talvez teria notado o olhar significativo e culposo que Jared lançou a minha esquerda, coincidentemente na direção de Jensen. - Qual é! Eu já não disse que não… Ei!

Foi uma luta para segurar o lençol – agora molhado, antes que ele escorregasse de vez. Com a minha franja pingando água, olhei chocada para Jensen.

- Você não é um demônio – ele respondeu confuso, a garrafinha vazia pairando no ar, na mesma posição de quando ele a virou sobre mim.

Eu estava tão surpresa e… irritada, que eu não consegui dizer absolutamente nada.

- Eu precisava confirmar – ele justificou, na defensiva.

Antes que eu pudesse então recuperar minha fala, as coisas começaram a se encaixar… Apesar de não fazer sentido algum.

O quarto era definitivamente um quarto precário, com duas camas de casal espremidas entre as paredes desbotadas. Duas mochilas jogadas em um canto, um notebook sobre uma mesinha em outro. Além de tudo, havia a água, a forma como se dirigiam um ao outro…

- Impossível – murmurei, segurando o lençol com uma única mão e secando o rosto com a outra, aproveitando para afastar os fios molhados da testa. – Impossível. Ultrapassa os limites da estranheza que vive me perseguindo... Vocês não pode ser… Não podem ser mesmo Dean e Sam Winchester.

Não era uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim me vi encarando os dois, esperando uma resposta.

Foi o que bastou para Jar… Sam. Algo mudou na sua expressão.

- Dean. Não tem nosso sobrenome no livro de Chuck…

- Eu sei – veio a voz atrás de mim. – O que nos faz eliminar a hipótese de que ela seja uma fã maluca.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, lá estava Jensen – Dean, segurando meu braço e…

- Ai!

- E não reage a prata também.

- Se com "não reage" você não querer dizer a dor do caramba que eu estou sentindo agora!

- Não seja chorona – Jensen falou, pegando um tecido qualquer jogado por ali ( que eu realmente não queria saber o que era) e cobrindo meu braço machucado com finalmente um gesto de gentileza. – Vamos colocar a coisa da seguinte maneira: eu não conheço você, Sammy não conhece você e, contudo, estávamos nós três praticamente pelados deitados na mesma cama. Não vou dizer pra você que eu nunca acordei ao lado de uma mulher gostosa não me lembrando dela, mas meu irmão nunca esteve na mesma cama! Se nenhum de nós dois nos lembramos do que houve, porque você não nos conta?

_Idiota._

Antes de responder, me enrolei mais no lençol (só por garantia) e caminhei até a janela. _Última confirmação_, disse a mim mesma. _A última. Não vai ter nada lá fora, então eu vou confirmar que não estou maluca e vou voltar para casa._

O dia estava amanhecendo ainda. Porém, havia luz sificiente para que eu pudesse ver a silhueta perfeita do Impala.

Engoli em seco.

- Vamos colocar a coisa da seguinte maneira – falei, repetindo as palavras de… Dean. – Eu não me lembro de nada. A última coisa da qual me lembro é de ter ido dormir na minha cama, na minha casa, em São José do Rio Preto no Estado de São Paulo, _Brasil_, após ter desejado um boa noite muito português para a minha mãe. Então eu acordo na mesma cama que os dois protagonistas fictícios do meu seriado favorito. Me contem o que há de _normal_ nisso tudo.

Os dois continuaram me encarando por um bom tempo, parecendo analisar se eu merecia confiança. Depois, trocaram um longo olhar.

- Seriado? – Dean repetiu para mim, ligeiramente curioso e mais ligeiramente ainda desconfiado.

- Isso – afirmei. – Supernatural.

Dean parecia ainda mais curioso.

- E o que nós fazemos no seriado?

Observei-o por um longo momento antes de decidir que a pergunta era mesmo genuína.

- Vocês caçam monstros, vampiros, demônios, bruxas, e tudo o mais. Mas você já sabia disso – estreitei os olhos.

Dean deu de ombros, nem um pouco abalado. Tentei não me frustrar, esse era o meu olhar "não me provoque porque eu mato você" que tinha o costume de fazer meu namorado abaixar as orelhas e calar a boca, amuado.

Ops… Meu ex namorado. Perdão. Quando a gente leva um pé na bunda a coisa fica meio difícil de aceitar, entende?

É.

- Você ainda pode ser uma fã maluca de Chuck.

- Você tá brincando, não é? – Quando ele não respondeu, eu soube que não. Suspirei. – Chuck terminou os livros com você indo ao inferno...

- Exato.

Tomei fôlego.

- Depois de quatro meses você saiu de lá, voltou, Bobby e Sam não acreditaram que era você mesmo no primeiro momento, você encontrou Castiel que disse que os anjos tinham um plano para você e esse plano acabou se resumindo em Miguel usar seu corpo como receptáculo enquanto o diabo possuía Sam e vocês terminariam o Apocalipse levando metade do mundo. Você se negou, Sam aceitou, se jogou no buraco, adeus Miguel, adeus diabo, fim da quinta temporada.

Tomei fôlego outra vez, parando apenas para dar um sorrisinho quando notei o quarteto de olhos arregalados.

- Já falei que vocês se chamam Dean e Sam Winchester, o que não está nos livros de Chuck. Outra informação? Sam tomava sangue de demônio, influenciado pela vaca da Ruby. Essa informação também não está nos livros. Ah! E dizem que Chuck é um "Profeta do Senhor", mas ele não colocou isso no livro. Sabe como é, modéstia e tal.

Coloquei as mãos na cintura, o braço cortado latejando.

- Ok – Dean quebrou o silêncio que invadira o quarto. – Como saber se você não é uma mentirosa metida a engraçadinha amiga de Chuck? Ele continuou escrevendo, só não publicou.

Eu teria dado aquele meu olhar de novo se não soubesse que não funcionaria com Dean.

- Eu poderia – falei – Se ele não tivesse desaparecido feito fumaça no último episódio da quinta temporada. Aliás, isso fez surgir umas hipóteses bem criativas sobre a probabilidade de ele ser¹… - Olhei de relance para Sam e dele para Dean. Se isso fosse real, eu deveria contar? Sem dúvida nenhuma, não. Não eu. – Deixa pra lá. Eu não sou amiga de Chuck – encerrei.

Novamente, o silêncio cobriu o ambiente.

- Então – e novamente era Dean que o interrompia. Notei o desespero contido no tom de sua voz por um momento fugaz. – Vamos supor que acreditamos em você… E eu não estou falando que acredito! Se Sam e eu fazemos um seriado na TV, como é possível que ninguém nunca tenha notado que nós não existimos além das câmeras?

Eu podia ler facilmente aquele olhar. Ele dizia: Ahá! Responda essa agora, se puder!

- Mas vocês existem – retruquei. – Você é Jensen Ackles, e você Jared Padaleck, gravam a série desde 2005 e são grandes amigos. Você até o chamou para ser seu padrinho de casamento – apontei para Sam.

- Você é casado? – Dean se virou bruscamente para Sam, que deu de ombros com um olhar de "não estou entendendo porra nenhuma".

- Você também – me meti, desviando os olhos.

- Você é casado com quem? – Dean aparentemente não me ouviu. Quando Sam o olhou estarrecido, ele repetiu a pergunta para mim. – Ele é casado com quem?

- O nome dela é Genevieve – falei com desgosto. – Você a conhece como Ruby. A morena.

Os olhos arregalados de Dean só não foram mais engraçados que a expressão de Sam.

- Você não está falando sério! – Sam esganiçou, duas oitavas a cima do normal.

- Ela não está – Dean retrucou. – Está?

Tentei abrir um sorriso inocente para Sam, mas estava achando a situação muito engraçada.

- É, eu sei – falei, consoladora. – Você não tem um gosto tão bom lá fora quanto tem aqui dentro.

Olhei de relance para Dean, então corei e desviei os olhos, esperando não ter deixado tão óbvio.

Silêncio constrangedor.

- Certo, chega disso, vamos chamar Castiel. – Sam falou. Olhei para ele de novo bem a ponto de perceber a careta que ele fez ao se levantar de repente. Segurei meus olhos para que eles não descessem até o corpo semi-nu, apenas porque alguma coisa naquela expressão me disse que eu não podia perder o que estava por vir.

- O que foi? – Dean perguntou. Sam não respondeu.

Apertei mais meus olhos.

- Sammy!

Eu notei quando, depois de muito estranhar, Sam corou suavemente. O impaciente Dean não entendeu.

- Nada – Sam respondeu, mal olhando para o irmão. Ele então olhou para mim. Eu entendi. E ele corou mais forte quando viu que eu entendi.

Eu tive que desviar os olhos. _Gaby!_ pensei, _Vou ter tanta coisa pra te contar!_

**s2SeDs2**

*¹ Pra quem ficou em dúvida, aqui entra aquela questão do Chuck ser Deus. É eu sei, é uma hipótese bem ousada e bem legal também. Esperemos pra ver. O que acharam até aqui? Custa comentar? Não custa, né? xD O segundo capítulo está pronto, mas eu vou esperar um tiquinho, ter pelo menos parte do terceiro para postar, certo?

E pra galera que acompanha minhas fics, o terceiro capítulo de "Fingindo", que eu prometi há quase um ano, está pra sair. Também estou aproveitando o estágio pra escrever... Espero por em dia todas as minhas fics, incluindo aí Amor de Resgate, agora com essa vida de estagiária. (Tédio total).

Se alguém que ler e gostar da fic, eu tenho planos de passá-la para o Inglês futuramente. Não é a toa que a Paula da fic não gosta de falar em inglês, então se alguém que traduz aí estiver afim de me ajudar, serei absolutamente grata.

Não percam o meu anjo favorito no próximo capítulo. Até lá.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Kids Space

**Shipper:** Dean-Sammy

**Classificação:** Livre, se você não liga para palavrões e nem homossexualismo. E Incesto.

**Sumário:** Dean e Sammy precisam de uma mãozinha de alguém de fora para perceberem a profundidade de seus sentimentos. Quem melhor que uma fã maluca de Supernatural?

**Beta:** Tô sem de novo. Alguém se candidata?

**Aviso1:** Tentativa frustrada de comédia.

**Aviso 2**: Os personagens que vocês já conhecem não são meus. Os que vocês não conhecem, também não são. Mas eles existem mesmo. Sério. Aliás, a Gaby está louca pra ler desde que eu falei pra ela que estava escrevendo e que ela fazia parte da história. Muito do que tá aí é real, como a minha personalidade (tirando as partes que eu dou umas melhoradas, eu não preciso ser gorda na fic também né? A fic é minha, se eu quiser me escrever gostosa, eu me escrevo gostosa. Ponto.) e o diálogo inicial. Tudo muito real. Até aí, é claro. E um dia, se vocês gostarem da fic, eu penso em escrever um capítulo do Dean e do Sam, com os detalhes que por ser narrada em primeira pessoa não dá pra pôr aqui. Sejam bonzinhos e comentem a fic, ok? Ela não vai ser muito longa, pretendo acabar logo. (Estou escrevendo durante meu estágio, muito, muito chato, onde eu não tenho nada para fazer). É isso, eu acho. Boa leitura pra quem chegou até o fim desse parágrafo gigante.

* * *

**Capítulo dois:**

Ele se mexeu desconfortável pela segunda vez. Nunca pensei que o veria tão inquieto. Tudo bem, não é como se eu estivesse tentando ser discreta na última meia hora… Mas, droga, eu sempre tive uma queda do tamanho do Everest por ele. Não dava para controlar meus pensamentos…

Pensamentos!

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ele inclinou a cabeça de lado, curioso. Ele podia ler meus pensamentos, não podia?

Seus olhos sorriram. Podia.

_Merda!_

Suspirei, sentindo meu rosto esquentar. Desviei o olhos, me deparando com Sam, quieto, próximo a janela. Sorri para ele quando nossos olhos se encontraram, mas ele não reagiu, imerso em suas dúvidas.

- Bobby não sabe nada sobre mundos paralelos – Dean entrou no quarto, agitado. – Mas ele vai pesquisar. Enquanto isso, ele mandou nós mexermos nossos traseiros gordos e fazermos alguma coisa.

- Tipo? – foi Sam quem perguntou.

- Tipo interrogarmos a esquisitona ali.

Ergui meus olhos.

- Você tem sorte de ser bonito pra caralho – falei sem pensar, vendo o sorriso presunçoso surgir. – Por que você é um idiota.

- Dean, eu e você já fizemos todos os tipos de perguntas. Ela sabe tanto quanto nós.

Dean se virou para Castiel, que ainda parecia curioso ao me encarar.

- E aí? Qual foi o seu veredicto, Castiel?

O anjo não falou imediatamente, vasculhando minha cabeça.

- Ela disse a verdade.

Dean girou os olhos.

- É? Achei que já tínhamos concluído isso, Gênio.

Castiel sequer piscou.

- Eu quero dizer que ela disse _toda_ a verdade – ele falou. – Ela é fã de vocês.

Dean e Sam não pareciam ter entendido.

Eu muito menos.

- Paula – Castiel me chamou e eu tentei não tremer. Tentei. – Quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte – respondi, sem entender.

- Tem acontecido coisas estranhas com você?

- Minha vida é toda estranha – falei, me arrependendo logo em seguida. Ele sem dúvida queria uma resposta mais específica. – Quer dizer – continuei, hesitante. – Estranhas em que aspecto?

Castiel não respondeu, mas eu sabia o que ele queria mesmo dizer.

- Não sei quando começou – falei. – As coisas simplesmente têm sido assim… fáceis.

Fiquei nervosa com a atenção dos três sobre mim. Uma parte do meu cérebro tentou se lembrar se alguma vez eu já tive tantos homens bonitos me ouvindo assim. A outra parte tentou se concentrar.

- É claro que nunca foi nada dessa magnitude, mas quando desejava muito uma coisa… um telefonema, o fim de uma aula chata de inglês… bem, elas aconteciam.

- Você desejou estar aqui? – Castiel perguntou, mas fomos cortados pela risada de Dean.

- Você desejou estar na cama com nós dois? – ele perguntou, malicioso. Tentei evitar, mas tinha certeza que estava corando. – É claro que desejou! Há! Quem diria, heim? Essa cara de Santa…

- Não foi exatamente assim – respondi, tentando não olhar para Castiel. – Foi…

O sorriso malicioso ainda estava lá, me irritando rapidamente. Rápido demais.

Fechei a cara, apoiando as mãos abertas na mesa pequena e me levantando ligeiramente da cadeira.

- Olhe para mim – falei. – Independentemente do que eu quis ou não, no passado, a única coisa que eu consigo ter vontade de fazer agora é castrar você.

Ele não se abalou.

- Uhul. Calma aí, Viúva Negra! Tapa de amor não dói.

- Se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado – Castiel interrompeu enquanto eu me sentava novamente. – Você acabou de ouvir que o que ela deseja acontece.

Sorri, vitoriosa, quando os olhos de Dean se arregalaram, suas mãos rapidamente checando se estava tudo _lá._

- Castiel – Sam interrompeu. – Eu nunca ouvi falar da possibilidade de se transportar de um mundo para o outro. Como isso é possível?

- Não é. A menos que você seja um Anjo com uma licença especial, ou…

- Ou? – Sam e Dean falaram juntos.

- Nós os chamamos de garotos do espaço.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Vocês anjos não tem muita criatividade. _Garotos do espaço_? Que diabos…?

Castiel deu de ombros, não se importando de verdade.

- É um dom raro. Deve haver uma meia dúzia perdida pelo mundo. E quando eu digo mundo, eu quero dizer _todos_ eles.

- Esperem – falei. – Você está querendo dizer que eu sou… bem, isso aí?

- Os poderes dos garotos do espaço amadurecem por volta dos vinte anos, quando ele está forte o suficiente para cruzar o portal, e a chave é justamente sua força de vontade. O que você nos contou até agora se encaixa perfeitamente.

Nunca pensei em levar tão a sério a frase "Cuidado com o que você deseja".

- Então é só eu fechar os olhos e desejar voltar para a minha cama que tudo se resolve?

- Por que você não tenta?

Eu tentei, mas sabia, antes disso, que não funcionaria.

E não funcionou.

- Entende o que eu quero dizer? – Castiel voltou a falar. – Há uma razão para ter tão poucos como você por aí. Vir a primeira vez é fácil, mas há uma grande discussão a respeito da possibilidade de repetir a viagem, pode ser a cada cinco anos, dez, dois, não se sabe. Principalmente porque a maioria que vai, nunca consegue achar o caminho de volta.

- Você está dizendo que eu posso ficar aqui pra sempre? – perguntei, os olhos arregalados. A possibilidade de viver num mesmo mundo que Sam e Dean era assustadora. Eles são gatos demais, é claro, mas, _olá_! Apocalipse! Lobisomens! E os vampiros daqui _não_ brilham no sol!

Eu, heim!

Ninguém me respondeu.

- Você pode levá-la de volta? – Dean perguntou para Castiel, seu tom mais amigável.

O pequeno vislumbre de esperança desapareceu feito fumaça quando Castiel negou.

- Como eu disse, os anjos só podem atravessar o portal com uma permissão especial. Eu não sei o caminho, e não faço a menor ideia de como chegar lá, muito menos carregando alguém comigo.

- E você não pode conseguir essa permissão?

Castiel o observou, zangado.

- Se eu soubesse como, já teria tentado. Não – ele enfatizou a resposta com um gesto de cabeça. – Paula é a garota do espaço, ela chegou aqui sozinha, vai ter que sair sozinha.

Todos nos calamos, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Bem... Não seria tão difícil assim, seria? Faltava uma peça naquele quebra cabeça, e nós a encontraríamos, eu voltaria para casa, e, porra, colocaria o papo em dia com a Gabriela. Tinha _tanta _coisa pra contar!

De repente, comecei a rir.

- O que foi? – perguntaram Sam e Dean em uníssono. Castiel só me olhou, curioso.

Respirei fundo, tentando parar de rir. Sem sucesso.

- Eu sempre quis ser uma Space Girl.¹

Sam riu também. Dean girou os olhos. E Castiel…

Bem, Castiel não entendeu.

* * *

**S2SeDs2**

*¹ Um trocadilho muito idiota com Spice girl (as meninas cantoras) e Space girl (Garota do espaço).

* * *

Well, aí está o novo capítulo. Não tão novo assim. Mas espero que vocês gostem dele, e eu quero agradecer muito ao pessoal que deixou reviews. Me animaram bastante!

Quem gostou do Dean confirmando a presença do seu garotão ergue a mão aí! o/

Antes de comentar as reviews, vamos aos recados!

Há uma nova fca pra sair do Supernatural, e amanhã ela provavelmente já estará aí. Capítulo único, não é slash, é triste, mas vai valer a pena ler. O shipper eu vou deixar de surpresa. xD Ainda não tenho o nome, mas como é a segunda fic minha do Supernatural, quem tiver interessado em ler é só fazer um esforcinho pequeno indo lá na minha página e vendo qual é a segunda fic de Supernatural.

Acho que já avisei que atualizei **Fingindo**, e **Amor de Resgate**. E comecei uma fic nova para os fãs de uma Snarry. Chama-se "**Apenas faça, Potter**". E ela não tem nenhum comentário ainda... anydoby?

Bem, o que mais?

Ah, sim. Me sigam no twitter. Acreditem, é bem mais fácil receber minhas atualizações por lá! Eu twitto o tempo inteiro!

**twitter ponto com barra Srta_Mily**

_Agora vamos às reviews!_

A** Gaby, a da fic, sim**! Ela comentou na fic e eu fiquei tão feliz! HASIUHAISHAUS Afinal essa fic só surgiu por causa de uma conversa louca que nós tivemos na aula de inglês. Sim, a mesma conversa que está transcrita no primeiro capítulo. Legal, né? Espero que ela goste desse capítulo, ela me confessou que também adoro o Cas. Bem, quem não gosta daquele anjinho fofucho? Oh, God. Espero mesmo que você me ajude com a tradução. E espero mesmo que esses estágios acabem logo. HASIUHAISUHAUS

**AnarcoGirl **Você daria um dedo da mão? Só não vou falar que eu daria a mão inteira porque com uma só, o trabalho não seria completo. HASIUHIUASHAUSIH. Muita viagem. Fazer o que se eu tenho a mente perturbada? Mas convenhamos, o que seria o Dean e o Sam na mesma cama que... Ops, o Castiel tá esticando o olho aqui, eu termino o raciocínio depois. Bem que eu podia convidar ele também né... HAISUHAUISHUAISH

**Orphelin's **Vc não vai me atormentar agora, vai? Eu já postei! Não demorei quase nada! Please! HAIUSHIUASH Guarde suas agulhas! Please! HASUIHASUIHAS Nem sei o que falar depois de tantos elogios. Ganhei o dia ao ler sua review! Muito obrigada mesmo! Deixe sempre esses comentários gigantes quando achar que vale a pena, porque eles me deixam muito feliz, e muito inspirada. xD ASHUIHASUIHAS Obrigada de novo! Estou dando pulinhos aqui!

**Allie Salvatore** Estou mesmo precisando de ajuda! Acho que dou conta de traduzir, mas vou precisar de uma revisão bem fodona com termos que eu vou acabar pesquisando por não saber. Se você puder fazer o favor, ficarei grata demais. xD E a sensação de acordar na mesma cama que eles... não há como definir! Eu até passei mal! HAISUHIASUH (confundindo eu autora com eu personagem). Deixe-me sonhar!

**CassGirl 4ever** Pelo seu nick, você gosta do Cass, né? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo então. Eu adoro ele. Tenho o maior T por ele. Vamos combinar né, o que é esse Misha com ar angelical? É o tipo de anjo que eu adoraria converter. HAISHSAIUHAUSIHAS PERDÃO MEU PAI! E você se chama Gaby? Jura mesmo ou foi só um golpe pra eu "contar pra você" quando digo "contar pra Gaby"? HSIUHAIUSHAUSIH Ignore. São duas horas da manhã e minha cabeça não está boa. Whatever, se você for até o primeiro comentário, você conhecerá a verdadeira Gaby. Ela é um amor. Só que é um amor curiosa, porque eu também não contei nada pra ela ainda. HAIUHASIUHAUISHASUI Eu também adorei acordar na mesma cama que o Jensen e o Jared... Você não faz ideia. HASUIHIUSAHIUASH '666

Bem, é isso galera, não esqueçam de me seguir no twitter. Até mais!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Kids Space

**Shipper:** Dean-Sammy

**Classificação:** Livre, se você não liga para palavrões e nem homossexualismo. E Incesto.

**Sumário:** Dean e Sammy precisam de uma mãozinha de alguém de fora para perceberem a profundidade de seus sentimentos. Quem melhor que uma fã maluca de Supernatural?

**Beta:** Tô sem de novo. Alguém se candidata?

**Aviso1:** Tentativa frustrada de comédia.

**Aviso 2**: Os personagens que vocês já conhecem não são meus. Os que vocês não conhecem, também não são. Mas eles existem mesmo. Sério. Aliás, a Gaby está louca pra ler desde que eu falei pra ela que estava escrevendo e que ela fazia parte da história. Muito do que tá aí é real, como a minha personalidade (tirando as partes que eu dou umas melhoradas, eu não preciso ser gorda na fic também né? A fic é minha, se eu quiser me escrever gostosa, eu me escrevo gostosa. Ponto.) e o diálogo inicial. Tudo muito real. Até aí, é claro. E um dia, se vocês gostarem da fic, eu penso em escrever um capítulo do Dean e do Sam, com os detalhes que por ser narrada em primeira pessoa não dá pra pôr aqui. Sejam bonzinhos e comentem a fic, ok? Ela não vai ser muito longa, pretendo acabar logo. (Estou escrevendo durante meu estágio, muito, muito chato, onde eu não tenho nada para fazer). É isso, eu acho. Boa leitura pra quem chegou até o fim desse parágrafo gigante.

* * *

**Capítulo três:**

- _Cause mama, mama I'm coming hoooome!_

Eu cai na risada quando Dean passou a tocar o solo na guitarra imaginária, me desequilibrando nos lençóis embolados e indo parar no chão num baque surdo e doloroso. Lá, com a bunda dolorida pelo impacto, continuei a rir. Dean largou a guitarra para rir de mim.

- Que _diabos_ está havendo aqui?

A música parou e foi a vez de Dean se desequilibrar no amontoado de lençóis. Ele, contudo, pulou perfeitamente sóbrio, aterrissando com os dois pés inteiros no chão. Com a minha bunda ainda latejando pela queda nada graciosa, com as pernas abertas e os ombros curvados, morri de inveja.

- Sammy! – ele exclamou feliz, como se não visse o irmão há meses. – Por que desligou a música? Essa era a melhor parte!

Sam o olhou aturdido, depois olhou para mim, ainda na mesma posição constrangedora.

- E aí! – cumprimentei-o com a voz mais masculina que consegui fazer. O choque no rosto dele era tão hilário que eu não consegui manter a expressão séria, caindo numa nova crise de risos.

- O que você fez com ela? – ouvi sua voz por trás da minha própria risada.

Tentei pegar fôlego, mas era tão… tão _engraçado!_

- É tão… engraçado – falei, entre risos.

- O quê? – alguém perguntou.

- Eu… não faço ideia – respondi, e ouvi Dean me acompanhando nas risadas.

- Dean! Você embebedou a garota?

- Foi só uma garrafa de uísque!

- Três – corrigi, tentando erguer três dedos para dar ênfase. Tentando, porque o que eu vi na verdade foram quatro. Abaixei um e vi dois. Ergui um e vi quatro novamente. Cadê o maldito número ímpar?

Tentei me pôr de pé, mas assim que estendi o braço para segurar na cama e me apoiar, ela se afastou de mim. Voltei o braço para a posição normal e o mais rápido que pude joguei-o para frente de novo.

- Volta aqui! – chamei, brava, quando ela fez menção de dar mais uma volta ao meu redor.

- Vocês beberam três garrafas de uísque? Você é louco Dean? Ela é praticamente uma adolescente!

- Ei! – exclamei, ainda tentando enganar a cama. Uma hora eu pegava ela de surpresa. – Eu tenho vinte-ic anos. Sou velha o suficiente para te dar uma ic surra. Ups – tampei a boca com a mão. – Acho que eu estou com ic… soluços.

Numa nova crise de risos, não ouvi o que eles disseram. Não importava, minha meta era pegar uma daquelas camas que ficavam rodando ao meu redor. Então eu ia me apoiar, levantar, e ir até lá dar uma surra no Samyzinho pra ele saber quem era adolescente ali.

- Eu pensei que vocês não se davam bem!

- Ah, bobagem! Isso foi antes de ouvir as músicas que ela gosta. A garota tem um excelente gosto musical, Sammy, melhor até que o seu.

- Sério? – Não sei se era efeito do zumbido em meus ouvidos, mas não gostei do tom de Sammy. Olhei raivosa para ele, só então percebendo que tinha gente demais ali no quarto. Qual daqueles girafões era o Sam? – Que porra era aquela que estava tocando?

- Não diga isso! Era Black Sabath, e a música é muito foda, Sammy, você precisa ouvir…

- Isso aí não é a do cara satânico?

- Oh, sim – resmunguei, enquanto desistia da cama e tentava me apoiar nas mãos e nos joelhos. – O preconceito de sempre... Isso é... é intriga da oposição! Ozzy é um cara incompreendido, você… - apontei um dedo para o Sam, ou pra quem eu achava que era o Sam. Havia tantos dele ali... – Você tem mais pactos com o diabo que ele, uh?

Nenhum dos Sammys gostou do meu comentário.

- Chega disso, levanta daí. Nós temos novidades pra vocês.

- Eu estou _tentando_. Manda elas pararem.

- Elas quem?

- Essas camas. Elas ficam rodando, e rodando, e rodando, e… - Franzi as sobrancelhas, sentindo algo estranho. – Acho que elas estão embrulhando meu estômago.

Vários Sammys caminharam na minha direção, resmungando alguma coisa como _Dean_, _bebida_, e _irresponsável_. Eu não entendi muito bem, estava mais preocupada em tentar fazer meu estômago parar de revirar.

Apertei meus olhos no esforço, sentindo duas mãos fortes grudarem nos meus braços e meus joelhos rapidamente deixarem o chão. Respirei profundamente, conseguindo acalmar meu estômago mesmo depois do movimento bruto.

- Você está bem?

Abri os olhos lentamente, a boca pronta para agradecer. Contudo, só soube franzir o cenho novamente quando me vi encarando um tórax muito bem malhado ao invés de um par de olhos verdes.

- Que foi?

- Eu… - pisquei, erguendo a cabeça para poder encará-lo. – Você é mesmo alto pra caralho, cara.

- Que tal aquela surra agora, huh? – Sammy murmurou, enquanto me manuseava feito um boneco e me colocava sentada na cama. – Fica aqui quietinha que seu estômago vai parar de revirar.

- Você está brincando, não é? Isso tá mais para o _Crazy Dance_. Só falta a música. Ah, é mesmo, você já desligou ela, não é?

- Dean – Sam chamou. – Se ela vomitar, você limpa.

- Por que eu?

- Porque você a embebedou.

- Ela é maior de idade. Bebeu porque quis!

Sam não deu bola pra ele.

- Nós precisamos conversar. Acho que descobrimos um jeito para que Paula volte para sua dimensão.

- Você está dizendo... pra ela se recuperar da ressaca?

- Dean! – Sam berrou, e eu encolhi. – Entendo que ela esteja bêbada, mas você? Francamente! Preste atenção!

- Ok, ok, ok! Estou ouvindo, manda a ver.

- Castiel consegue explicar melhor. – Sam apontou para algum lugar atrás de Dean. Apertei meus olhos tentando ver alguma coisa. Sim, havia uma multidão de Castiels em meio a multidão de Deans.

Sam, que até então estava sentado ao meu lado na cama, se levantou. Fiz menção de imitá-lo, mas ele me barrou.

- Aqui, quietinha, para o estômago não revirar, lembra?

- _Crazy Dance_, lembra? – rebati.

Sam não ligou pra mim.

- Ei, Cas. Por que você não explica ao Dean e à bebum aqui o que nós descobrimos, por favor?

Quando Castiel olhou para mim antes de responder, abri o maior sorriso que eu tinha.

- Oi, Cass! – feliz, esqueci totalmente da indicação de Sam e me pus de pé muito rápido. Rápido demais.

- Ups… - exclamei, enquanto o chão parecia se aproximar com excessiva lentidão. – Ups – repeti, quando senti braços fortes me segurando novamente. Ergui a cabeça, pronta para agradecer a Sam, mas qual não foi minha surpresa quando não precisei erguer muito os olhos antes de me ver frente a frente com duas profundezas azuis.

- Oi Cass! – falei de novo. Vai que ele não ouviu na primeira vez...

Castiel franziu o cenho, próximo do jeito que estava de mim, notou facilmente que havia alguma coisa errada.

- Você cheira a uísque.

Meu sorriso se foi, substituído pela preocupação do que meu anjo favorito poderia pensar de mim. Apontei para um dos Deans que eu esperava que fosse o certo, arregalando meus olhos.

- A culpa é dele, eu juro, sou praticamente uma adolescente! E adolescentes são extremamente influenciáveis, você sabe.

Castiel virou-se para Dean, que olhou perplexo para mim.

- Agora você é uma adolescente? Não foi o que pareceu quando arrancou a garrafa das minhas mãos! Ou quando acordou nua ao meu lado na cama!

- Dean! – Sam se intrometeu, aparentemente chocado.

- O quê? – Dean se voltou raivoso para ele. – Não dê uma de puritano, você também estava lá!

Castiel, que até então não sabia desses detalhes, arregalou os olhos. Virei a cabeça dele na minha direção.

- Não ligue pra ele, nenhum de nós se lembra do que aconteceu.

Castiel arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

- Quero dizer – tentei corrigir – Se tivesse ao menos sido bom alguém lembraria, certo?

Imaginei que não estava conseguindo consertar muito bem, mas meu cérebro alcoolizado estava um pouco divagar.

Sam pigarreou.

- Eu… Bem, eu começo a explicar o que descobrimos. Os… Como você os chama mesmo, Cas? Garotos do espaço, isso. Então, os garotos do espaço aparentemente precisam de um "passaporte" para passar pelo portal e acabar em outra dimensão. Esse passaporte é a... bem, suas vontades.

- Até aí já sabemos.

- Ei, Sabichão, cala a boca e presta atenção!

Dean olhou para mim irritado, mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa Sam continuou de onde tinha parado. Eu não prestei muita atenção, uma vez que meu cérebro estava mais concentrado em observar Castiel de perto. Ele notou. Parecia desconfortável.

- O quê? – virou-se para mim depois de um tempo da minha observação. Percebi que Sam não mais falava.

Sorri.

- O que o quê?

Sabia que ele encontraria a resposta na minha cabeça, mas eu quis dizer da mesma forma.

- Eu não sabia que anjos coravam.

Castiel corou ainda mais.

- Eu não…

- Ah, você está corando, sim.

Apertei as bochechas coradas como se estivesse lidando com um bebê gordinho e cor de rosa.

- É fofo.

Foi a gota d'água para Castiel.

- Sam! Dean! Façam alguma coisa!

- Paula, você não escutou nada do que falei? – Os braços de Sam substituíram os de Castiel, me levando para sentar na cama outra vez. Eu podia ouvir a risada de Dean.

- Não. Quer dizer, sim. Sobre o quê?

As coisas começaram a rodar de novo.

- Você precisa se lembrar o que você realmente queria antes de chegar aqui. Você só vai embora quando…

O zumbido em meus ouvidos ficou mais forte. Acho que enquanto estava nos braços do Anjo, aquilo acalmou meu organismo. Agora meu estômago dava uma reviravolta de novo.

Tentei forçar para ouvir o que ele dizia.

- … você… segredo… ir embora… realizar… vontade…

- Eu… - As luzes piscaram, algo se mexeu no meu estômago.

- Paula… Se concentrar no que você desejou antes de vir parar aqui…

- Ahãm – respondi, automaticamente.

- … bem?

- Não – respondi, automaticamente de novo. – Eu acho que eu vou…

Meu controle finalmente cedeu, e eu só tive tempo de virar para o lado antes que todo o uísque que eu tomei viesse pra fora. Ainda tive tempo para um pensamento racional do que eu teria que fazer para voltar pra casa. Eu já sabia o que era – e isso não incluía, infelizmente, dormir com nenhum dos dois.

Contudo… Poderia ser divertido.

Reconheci a voz de Sam:

- A parte que você estava esperando, Dean. Boa sorte na limpeza.

Dean resmungou alguma coisa, só que eu estava ocupada demais pondo tudo pra fora pra ouvir.

* * *

Ah, I'm sorry pela demora! Eu não demorei tanto assim, né, mas esperava demorar menos. O que acontece é que eu tinha metade desse capítulo pronto, quando a minha irmã fudeu com meu notebook e baixou um programa que não passava de um vírus filho da puta, que apagou toda a pasta "Meus documentos". No desespero e depois de um sábado inteiro me desidratando (tinha uma meia dúzia de fanfics não postadas, e 167 páginas do meu novo livro, das quais eu só tinha meio de recuperar 100 que estavam salvas no meu e-mail) eu consegui baixar um programa que recuperava arquivos excluídos. Bem, como nada é tão belo, tanto esse arquivo quanto meu livro estavam corrompidos. Pelo menos consegui salvar uma outra cópia do meu livro que tinha 140 páginas. São apenas 30 que terei que reescrever.

Então, desculpem pela demora. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo assim como gostaram dos outros. Vou esperar a review de vocês, pra me animar. xD No próximo capítulo respondo todas, viu? Dessa vez estou um pouco apressada (unificada de fim de semestre hoje, sabem como é...)

Quem aí assistiu Harry Potter? o/

Fics novas no pedaço: **Os olhares de Castiel, o sorriso de Misha / ****Inveja do céu / Nascisismo**

Ps: Eu não fico tão idiota assim bêbada. Espero que vocês entendam que no mundo literário tudo é pouco exagerado. (Ahãm, sentalá)


End file.
